


Learned from the Best

by Whispering_Imp



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Father/Son Incest, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Kinbaku, M/M, Slurs, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Relationships: Grant Wilson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Learned from the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueberries_Pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/gifts).



"How do you like the modifications I've made to the suit, pops?"  
"I don't recall raising you to be a fucking fag."  
"Aw, then we must have very different memories of my childhood. Everything I do, I learned from you."


End file.
